


| Flower Pricks | HU AU |

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: AU, Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU, M/M, Multi, eventual smutt, fem-boy head canon for Aron/Deuce, other character will be added as needed, so fucking angsty, this is probs gonna be a long one...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please do not reproduce this fanfic!!</p><p>-------<br/>Synopsis:<br/>Aron has been crushing on the guy across from his flower shop forever, when he comes in  everything changes. This guy brings hell into his humble flowery fem-boy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude, just go talk to him!" Danny said to Aron.  
"I can't!" he wailed as Jordon waved to a curly haired guy outside the tattoo shop his crush worked at.  
The curly haired guy ran in after someone walked into the shop.  
Jordon turned around and went back to work setting up bouquets of flowers, pouting like a child.  
"You two are so love sick, it's gross!" Danny howled at them both.

Aron set back to work behind the counter as it was almost time to close.  
He heard the door bell ring as some one came in, "Hey, we're-" Aron stopped mid-sentence to see the guy he had a crush on.

"Oh, sorry. We just got off-" he said pointing at the tattoo shop "and since it's mothers' day tomarrow we thought we'd come in to grab some flowers."

Danny raised his brows at the quivering Aron, Jesus, as much as he didn't dress like the fem-boy he was at work, he sure did show it.  
"Cool, cool! Any you're looking for?"  
Danny asked Aron's crush.

"Well, you guys are the experts, right?" He asked.  
"Oh no. Not me and Jordon we just make things look pretty, Aron's your guy." Danny said pointing at him.

Aron felt like he was gonna piss his pants, the guy he'd been crushing on, who he didn't even know his name, was asking /him/ for advice on flowers.  
Aron led the men over to a few bundles of tulips, roses, and petunias.

After the guys had paid and were about to leave, 'Eyebrows' turned back to Aron.  
"Hey, I'm Jorel by the way. I work across the street, you want a tatt, I can give you a disscount."

 

Aron paced around their shared apartment, flailing his arms, "He offered to give me a new tattoo! I've only ever had /two/ done and they're gay as fuck leafy-lamps on my boy-tits!" That was the only way he could describe the drunken tattoos that showed up on his body after a crazy night out with his boys.

Danny had managed to find the remote to the TV and flipped through channels, landing on an episode of Drugs Inc about cocaine.  
Jordon settled down by Danny, wrapping an arm around the innocent cinnamon roll, with him being a virgin Jordon was always trying to get him in bed.  
Danny on the other hand was more for cuddly affection as he leaned his head on the chubby man's shoulder.

"Seriously, though! Do I just go in tomarrow? Would that make look me seem eager to see him? Would it make me look like I just want a new tattoo?" Aron was rambling like a mad man while Jordon was trying to put the moves on Danny, gropping his crotch and kissing his neck.

"Jesus fucking Kentucky Fried Chicken, Jordon! You're trying to get your best friend in bed with you 'cause you can't get laid by your crush?" Aron just about shouted at the short man who moved away from the other, who was flushed to the fullest but not hard. At all.  
Aron flopped on the couch next to the horn dog and groaned, flopping his hand on the other's crotch.  
"I need some encouragement, Jord!" He whined and Jordon laughed.  
"Dude, if you want to fuck let's go to my room, not infront of Danny-boy."  
Jordon was almost cut off with Danny's reaponce, "I'm okay with you two having sex out here, I'm gonna go sit in my chair." Danny got up and moved a couple feet away to the lazy boy chair he'd claimed for himself.  
Aron quirked an eyebrow at Jordon, usually Danny hated when they'd have sex, anywhere in the house, and would blare music in his headphones until they were done.

"You feeling okay, Danny? You sick?" Jordon chuckled.  
"What? No. I just thought maybe you guys shouldn't be confined to Jordon's bedroom." Danny said, barely above a mumble.  
"Danny, If you want to join in, that's cool. We'll be gentle." Aron said, hoping to get his friend out whatever sexual funk he's been in,  
Maybe this was his chance to 'enlighten' Danny.  
"No." Welp, never mind. Danny stormed off to his room, slamming his door.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Aron says and leaves Jordon on the couch to his own devices, pouting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look  
> this ones longer!  
> hehe, ive just been sitting in my geography class writing this out on paper then i had to type it into my phone because my laptop got capped(killed). im really excited for the main plot after all this intro bullshit is outta the way!  
> uhm Enjoy~

A few days later, after working his tail off, Aron finally went over to the tattoo shop on his day off, Sunday.

Aron opened the door and the whole place smelled like smoke, ink and sex. This was the place infront of his perfect flower shop?  
Aron had made the mistake of putting some black eyeliner on this morning to go out and eat with Jordon and Danny for breakfast, when he realized he'd have to take /all/ of his make up off, he said 'fuck it'. He hoped that the masculine guys wouldn't notice it.

Jorel turned around from where he was working on a rose on some lady's sternum, "Hey, Aron! C'mon in. Have a seat over there." He pointed at a few plastic chairs in what they probably considered a waiting area.  
Aron sat down and watched and a big guy, and by big he meant buff-as-fuck, came walking out of the bathroom. For the first time Aron noticed the butterflies all over him and the '3' on his throat.  
Aron looked away, not wanting to be caught staring or be caught with make up on.

Sooner or later the guy with curly hair walked into the shop, "Hi, I'm Matt." He said it and simply walked over to the big guy and pulled him over to Aron, "This is George. He can be pretty grumpy sometimes."  
Aron chuckled at Matt's comment and George grunted at them both. Matt sat down next to Aron, eye to eye, "What're you looking to get done today?"  
Aron pulled a folded piece of paper out of pocket that had a hammer and sickle on drawn on it, "My, uh, co-worker room mate guy, Jordon, drew it for me a while ago since I'm Russian."  
Matt starred at the picture, "Wow, that's cool, he's pretty good at drawing. George really likes to draw too." He chuckled and pointed at the buff man talking to some one by the door, it seemed like they were arguing.  
"Yeah, Jordon and Danny are both really good at drawing. Although Danny just draws cats all day." Matt laughed again and Aron thought he might be a bit hyper, or maybe just high.  
The guy George was talking to made his way over to the two. He was about as tall as George, thinner and had a mustache and a goatee, his hair was slicked back and shoved into a hat that had pot leaves all over it. "Matty~!"He called out to Matt and looked over at Aron, "And dude with eyeliner on~!"  
My face contorted in rage and I glared at him, "Just joking, homie! Jesus!" He held his hands up in surrender.  
Jorel turned around from where he was throwing away his gloves, "You're wearing eyeliner?" 

Aron looked at his lap, internally cursing the weed hat guy. Why would some one do that? And what the hell made /him/ notice and not the others.  
"Well, it's kinda obvious, I bet even Matt noticed." He said again.  
"Dylan!" Aron heard George shout at the guy, "If you continue to make fun of my customers I will kick you out, again."

Aron mentally thanked George for saving him until Jorel pipped up, "Dude, lemme see your make up. I didn't notice when you walked in."

Aron continued to stare at his lap, fuck fuck fuck fuck. Thanks a whole fucking lot, Dylan, you just fucked up my chance with Jorel! Aron was screaming inside his head and didn't realizes that Jorel was squatting in front of him until the short man lift his chin.  
"Dude, you did this yourself? Any girl I've ever dated /sucked/ at eyeliner! Where'd you learn this?"

Aron mumbled out, "My sister."  
"Cool." Jorel said before George shouted, "You're embarrassing him, Jorel."  
George was trying to protect him? How nice. Wow, flattering really.

"Yeah yeah." He said standing up, "You ready to be inked, man?"  
He walked over to his area and waved Aron over.  
Aron followed and sat in the chair, passing him Jordon's drawing.

During the process of getting the tattoo Jorel strikes up a convo about why he was wearing eyeliner, "Was it a dare from a friend? Maybe that Danny guy? He likes to put you on the spot from the looks of the other day."  
Jorel looked up at Aron and the other looked away, "Mhh, not really. I just, uh, like to wear it when I'm not working. Not that it matters, I own the shop, but, you know, impressions and stuff."  
He could see Jorel smiling out of the corner of his eye, he was waiting for him to laugh and call him a faggot or a tranny or something.  
To his surprise it never came, Jorel just went back to work on his right hand, still smiling like it was funny.

Aron noticed that Dylan didn't seem to work here and he wasn't having a tattoo done, but he was just chatting with Matt as he worked on some guy's leg.  
"Dylan, shut the fuck up!" Every one in the room jumped at Matt's screaming, the curly haired guy got up and shoved Dylan out of his chair, "Get the fuck out and stop coming onto me! It's fucking gross! I don't even like you! I like George more than I like you!" He was still screaming at Dylan who was holding his hands up again, "Jesus, Matt, I just-"  
"I don't give a fuck if 'you just' squeezed my dick, I don't care if 'you just' patted my ass! You're lucky I haven't filed charges yet!" He was panting now, sweating too as George escorted Dylan out of the shop and down the road a little ways.

When he came back he told Matt to take the rest of the day off to calm down and Matt thanked him and did.

"Is there something between them?" I ask, not really wanting to butt in.  
"Dylan sure thinks there is. Poor Matty's a virgin and Dylan's always trying to get him in bed."  
I scoffed, "Jordon always does that to Danny."  
Jorel raised his eyebrows, "Watch out for your Danny, okay? You guys seem like good friends, but guys who do that are desperate and will do anything, trust me." He glanced over to George who was leaning against a wall.  
Aron raised my eyebrows, is that why he was being nice to him? he big, scary, buff guy wanted him in bed? Did he do something to Jorel? Did he /rape/ Jorel?!

Aron looked at Jorel worriedly, who was focused on putting the finishing touches on the sickle.

When he was done he threw his gloves away, "Hey, listen, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. You don't have to pay, with money that is." Aron stared at him, "I just want your phone number." He smiled brightly.  
Aron sighed and got up, walking to the counter with him, he wrote down his phone number and gave it to him.  
He went to walk out but turned around and said, "By the way, your eyebrow game is on point." He turned around again and walked out of the store, smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated, homies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erasin my phone decided to put his up, excuse the abrupt ending ect.

Aron smiled all the way home and getting to the front door he grinned even wider at the chance to tell his friends that Jorel had his phone number now.  
He walked in to hear nothing, absolutely nothing. Usually there'd be, at the least, Jordon passed out drunk on the couch and snoring loudly.  
But, no, not today, he didn't even see Danny when he went into the kitchen. He sighed and assumed Danny must be at work still, as he worked two jobs, and Jordon was out getting wasted before he came home to get shitfaced.   
Aron plopped down on the couch and watched some random movie until the front door opened and Danny walked in, his back pack slung over one shoulder and his uniform messy as usual.  
"Sorry I'm late Aron, they made me clean behind the slushie machine again." He set his bag down in front of the Coffee table and sat down next to Aron, sighing loudly.  
"Jordon home yet?"  
"No."  
Danny shifted to slouch more, "It's his night to make dinner."  
Aron sighs and says, "We'll just have to get Dell Taco to make him jealous."  
A smile brightened his face and he nodded, "Yeah, we will, won't we?"

They never went to Dell Taco in the end. They just ordered a pizza due to laziness and lack of effort.  
"So, I went to get this done today." Aron said, showing the sickle and hammer on his left hand, "And I talked to Jorel today, and he complimented me on my make up, and I got his number-" "What?" "I got his number."  
Danny laughed, "No, not that! He /complimented/ you on your make up? Why didn't you take it off before hand?"  
Aron smiled at Danny for acting like it was a thing to be worried about, "I forgot and then this guy named Dylan pointed it out and Jorel was impressed." Aron was grinning now as Jordon came stumbling though the door with someone else. A tall lean guy with wavy hair and- Dylan?  
They kissed their way through the apartment to Jordon's room without paying any attention to the two on the couch.  
The door was kicked open and closed and Danny resorted to grabbing his headphones. Aron shook his head as Danny sat back, blaring heavy metal into his ears.  
Aron placed an arm around him and he sunk into it. Danny changed his position and leaned on Aron, his eyes closing.

Danny went off to bed latter on and Aron decided to do the same. He put the left over pizza away, seeing as he was called '80-Pound-Aron' he didn't eat much, Danny on the other hand would come out of his room at 2 am and binge on what he could find. That was really the reason he had two jobs, he felt bad when Aron had to buy most of the food because of his eating disorder and wanted to pitch in. So, he'd buy whatever Aron and Jordon needed or wanted him to and other stuff for himself, cinnamon rolls mostly. Which is where he earned the nick name 'Innocent Cinnamon Roll'.  
With Jordon and Danny content for now, the pizza pit away, and Dylan crashing in his house, he felt he could go to bed and wake up the next morning and go to work.

 

The night was peaceful and Aron slept well. When his alarm went off in the morning he slammed a hand down on it, not wanting to wake people before 8 when they usually got up.  
He sat up and stretched, throwing the covers off himself.  
Seeing as he had the master bedroom he could walk straight into the bathroom connected to his room, and he did just that.  
He took a piss and started up the shower.  
He pulled his shirt and briefs off and took a good look at himself.  
He defiantly looked thin, his ribs showing and hips protruding, he for sure wasn't starved. He just couldn't pack on the pounds like Jordon, not that he's fat by any mean. Aron just meant that Dylan must be a chubby chaser. Dylan. Oh yeah, Dylan was here.  
Aron hoped into the shower and washed quickly, taking a look at his new tattoo. Jorel's handy work was fine, beautiful really. It looked just the way that Jordon had drawn it.  
He turned off the water and dried himself before getting out.

He threw new clothes on and walked out into the living room, it was only about 7 so he didn't expect anyone to be awake yet.  
He meandered his way to the kitchen and started the coffee pot up.  
It dripped the liquid into the glass and someone behind Aron and said, "Morning."   
He recognized the insanely deep voice as Dylan's and turned around, "Hey, good to see you."  
Dylan looked surprised to see him there, "Uh, hey." He looked nervous, "He, uh, isn't your boyfriend is he? Jordon?"  
Aron laughed, "No," he drawled out, "Heavens no. He's all your's but he's a player."  
"Well," Dylan said, getting closer to Aron, "Me freaky." He rolled the 'r' with swag as he moved his hips.  
Aron backed up, "Sorry, I can't"  
Dylan shrugged, "Got your eyes on some one else?"  
"Yep." Aron smiled widely.  
"The other guy who was here last night?" Dylan stood behind him while he poured his coffee, his hand touching Aron's hip.  
"No, Danny's not really into relationships much, he's a virgin anyway." He regretted saying that. With what Jorel had said, and what Matt had yelled, he didn't want Dylan to even try to get in Danny's pants.  
"Just my type!" Dylan smiled, taking his hand off Aron's hip and stepping aside.  
"I thought you were into Matt?" Aron questioned, setting down his coffee mug.  
"Eh, I'm like Jordon, Imma player"  
Aron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Jordon's a gangsta, too. He's had his eyes set on Danny since say one."

"So, who /do/ you got your's on?" Dylan leans on the counter and looks at Aron's hand, pointing at it while raising his eyebrows.  
"What're you hinting at?" Aron growls.

"Well, he complimented you on your make up, gave you a nice tattoo, and from what /I/ heard, from a big strong birdie, he got your number."  
Dylan was grinning again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always comments are welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops!   
> reaaaally sorry i havent updated.   
> schools just been rough.  
> apparently youre not supposed to write porn in careers class. B3  
> well i hope yall enjoy!

Aron smiled back sarcastically, Dylan was defiantly not staying another night.  
Aron walked around the tall man and went to the fridge, pushing aside a plastic bag of rolls.

"Danny though." Dylan struck up the conversation again, "He's, uh, a virgin you say?"  
Aron spun around on his heals, "Out." He narrowed his eyes, and pointed to the kitchen door, "Go sit on the fucking couch at least. Stop hovering over me and shut up about your stupid questions."

Dylan did that stupid thing with his hands and walked out of the kitchen.   
Aron shut the fridge, not hungry anymore and deciding that Jordon can make his own food.  
He plopped down a seat away from Dylan, not wanting to be right next to him. The Mexican was sprawled on the couch, looking at a drawing that Danny had made, "Which one of you guys drew this?"   
"Danny did."  
"It's really good. Jorel draws things like this, but with dogs. They're from a book series about a dog named Weed."  
Aron took the drawing from him and set it on the coffee table, "This is from a book about cats that's not written by a pot-head."

"Hey now-"  
A yawn sounded from the hallway to Danny and Jordon's rooms.  
Danny stood in the hallway, shirtless and just in his briefs.  
Dylan's eyes got wide and he smiled at the sight.  
"Good morning." Danny muttered, he always walked around like this in the mornings, just usually not when they had guests. If you could call Dylan a guest as much as a parasite.  
Danny walked into the kitchen and came back out with a coffee, his hand on his stomach.  
He flopped down between the two others and set his coffee down, groaning at bending over.  
"Tummy ache, Danny?" Aron smiled at him, pulling his hair out of his face, he had dyed it a pale blonde during the week, he was always dying it.  
"Yeah. I was dumb and didn't slow down after I-" Danny noticed Dylan watching him pet his stomach.  
Danny moved his hand away and sat up a bit, "Hi. I'm Danny."   
Dylan smiled and stuck out his hand, "Dylan."

\------

Everything was silent at the flower shoppe, a couple had come in to buy a bouquet and Jordon sold them one filled with marigolds.

Mothers' Day was over and business was slow again. They were being lazy and drinking some lemonade that Danny had bought them.  
Aron's phone rang and was not who he expected at all. The caller ID just said 'Shady'. This guy hadn't talked to Aron in years, not since he shoved a gun in Aron's face.

Aron stepped outside and answered the call, "Hello? Jeff?"   
The voice on the other end was defiantly Jeff's, "Hey, Aron, I heard you know Jorel Decker!" Jeff practically yelled in his ear.  
"Dude, Jeff. My fucking ear! Why are you even calling me? I thought you hated me."  
They hadn't been on good terms when Aron moved out of his house. They had been dating for two years and eventually Jeff had gotten sick of Aron being a bitch all the time. When he had invited Jimmy Yuma to Jeff birthday party and got drunk and started threatening Jeff, the bigger man drew a gun on him and told him to get out. Aron had burst into tears and begged for Jeff to let him stay, to 'keep him'.

Jeff kicked him out with all his stuff and Aron spent two months living with Jimmy in a sad apartment on the edge of LA. 

Aron listened to Jeff's reasoning for staying as far away as possible from Jorel. About how he and 'some dude called' George Ragan had killed some people a while back and threw their bodies in the river. Aron didn't want to believe it but he'd heard about it on the news and that they couldn't charge anyone until they actually knew who it was because there was no evidence left.  
The thing is, Jeff, as shady as he may be, would never lie to Aron. Six months after Aron left Jeff's home and had moved in with Danny and Jordon, Jeff sent a one line text to Aron. It had said 'I'm sorry. Be okay.'.  
Aron eventually said to Jeff, "Hey, Jeff, I get that you're looking out for me, but I like him, okay? If you wanna hang out some time and talk feel free, I've gotta go, I'm at work."  
Jeff said goodbye and so did Aron. 

He sighed and looked at the tattoo parlor, Matthew was outside smoking again. He was going to get cancer faster than any of them.  
He'd come back to work a few days ago and had a long hug with George.  
He hadn't seen Dylan around for a while which Aron assumed was good for both Matt and Danny.  
That is, until today.

When he got back into the store he saw Dylan chatting up Danny, Jordon ignoring them and doing his work. He obviously knew that they only had a one night stand, a simple fling.

Aron said hello to Dylan and asked if he was going to buy anything.  
"Uh, not really. I just came by to say hey to Danny and Jordon and you."  
Aron sighed, "If you're not buying anything you can either leave or help water plants."  
"Am I getting paid?" Dylan asked.  
"Get out." Aron growled.

He saw Dylan pass a piece of paper to Danny, which he assumed had his number on it. Danny said goodbye to him and got back to work.  
Aron watched Danny through out the day, who was jolly.  
Jordon moped around until the shop closed and they all drove home.

Danny had gone to his room to get changed into clean clothes while Aron and Jordon sat on the couch, Aron's head in the other's lap.  
"Guess who called me today."   
Jordon hummed in response.  
"Shady Jeff." Aron said, looking up at Jordon who raised and eyebrow.

"What did /he/ want?" Jordon practically scoffed it out.  
"He doesn't want me to be around Jorel 'cause of something that happened a while back." Aron said, not wanting to get into details.  
"He's crawling back to you, Aron, because he can't find anyone who loved him like you did and now he regrets kicking you out." Jordon laughed at himself and told Aron he was going to grab a beer.

Aron's phone went off, a text message.  
It read: 'hey its jorel. i was wonderin if you wanted to go out on friday? ive got a place in mind ;)'

Aron smiled widely and texted back: 'yeah sounds good where do you want to meet?'

Only a few seconds later Jorel responded with: 'ill come pick you up. how bout 7? whats your address?'

Aron rolled over on the couch, his face shoved into the cushion. He held in a squeal, he was going on a date! With Jorel Decker!  
"Jordon, get me one, too! We're celebrating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!  
> i just want to say i take requests for one shots!  
> any pairings good!  
> current or former memebers!
> 
> as always, comments over kudos!  
> it keeps me going!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> auggh  
> im lazy i know  
> any ways, this ones kinda short and boring for my standards and filled with headcanons.  
> so yea,  
> enjoy

Aron fixed his hair for the millionth time today and sat on the couch, Danny was in the browsing position and Jordon was no where to be seen. Probably in his room doing the dirty by himself.  
"He's not gonna care what you look like, Aron, he saw you the day you wore a hat for an hour because you didn't /want/ to fix your hair." Danny looked at him over the laptop screen and looked back to what he was doing. That boy and tumblr, Jesus.  
"But I can't help it! I'm nervous!" Aron groaned and slouched against the back rest of the couch.  
Danny laughed and Aron couldn't tell if it was at him or at the internet.  
A knock came at the door and Aron all but sprinted to it.  
He stopped and opened the door slowly, not wanting to seem /that/ eager. But, this was Jorel Decker! Who wouldn't be eager?  
"Hey." Jorel said, "You ready?"  
Aron smiles and said yes, grabbing his house keys and saying goodbye to Danny who said the same and left with Jorel.  
Inside the car it smelled about the same as his tattoo parlor, and Aron noticed the thing he hates most hanging from the rear view mirror; fuzzy dice.  
Aron stared intensely at the giant black and red, fluffy game pieces, his eyes burning holes into their dots. They swayed back and forth but Aron kept his gazed locked with it, they may not be the ones Jordon had put everywhere but they were their kin. And so, they would die, one way or another.  
"Aron. Aron. Aron."  
Aron finally snapped out of his murderous trance and looked over at Jorel who was casting a sideways glance at him every now and then.  
"You good?" He asked, an awkward smile on his face.  
"Yeah, sorry. I got a little distracted." Aron chuckled and Jorel let out a huffing laugh.

"Hey, it's nothing fancy, but Dylan's family runs this great place called The Tortilla Factory. It's good, you'll like it!" Jorel grinned and Aron couldn't help but smile too.  
"Is Dylan gonna be there?" Aron questioned looking out his window.

Jorel pulled into a tiny parking lot of a small building with a shabby sign saying: The Tortilla Factory.  
Jorel got out and rushed around to Aron's side, opening the door for him.  
Aron got out and couldn't stop smiling, he wasn't even worried about Dylan being there anymore.  
They entered the tiny shop, it had a beverage cooler to the right, a chips rack to the left along with a counter.  
When they opened the door a little bell jingled and out came Dylan, sliding on some rubber gloves, that stupid smile on his face again.  
"J-Dog, Aron! What's up boys? Oh, wait, oh my God, this is your date night, right?" Dylan waved them over to the counter, "What're we getting you boys?"

Jorel laughed and asked for a barbacoa burrito and Danny seconded that.  
There were no tables inside the shop so they had to sit outside.

Jorel started up a conversation about Jordon and Danny.  
"So, Jordon and Danny, are they a thing?"  
Aron looked up from taking a bite out of his food, "Ha! Jordon and Danny? No, Danny wouldn't go for that guy, /ever/."   
Jorel raised one of his eyebrows, "Really? 'Cause I say them getting pretty friendly outside your shop the other day."  
Aron frowned, "What were they doing?" Aron was a bit worried now, considering what Jorel had told him about making sure Danny was okay around Jordon. 

Jorel noticed the look on his face, "I donno, they were hugging as far as I could see."  
Aron sighed, "That's normal, we always hug each other."

 

The burritos were delicious and they said thanks to Dylan once again before leaving in Jorel's car.  
Those fuzzy dice were still there.  
Are they trying to steal Aron's date?! Interrobang!! They are!  
They're swinging towards him more than they are Aron.  
That cuts it!

Aron flashes out a hand and snags the dice off the mirror and opens the car door, throwing the dice out.  
He slams the door of the still moving car closed and crosses his arms while sitting back, mission accomplished!   
"Aron, what the fuck?" Jorel was confused, legitimately confused at his date's actions towards his fuzzy dice.  
"What?" Aron asked, looking over at the other.  
"Never mind..." Jorel said and turned his attention back to the road.

 

When they arrived back at Aron's home, he invited Jorel inside.  
"Welcome to my humble abode." He smiled, slightly embarrassed about how dark and dirty the place seemed.  
Jorel looked around and had a small smile on his face, "Anyone else home?"  
"There's one way to find out." Aron walked into the living room, out of the front hallway, and yelled out, "Danny, Jordon, you guys want beer?!"  
There was shuffling heard from Jordon's room and Jordon poked his head out, "What's up? Beer? We'll be out in a second."  
After that all that could be heard was a hushed conversation between Jordon and Danny.

The rest of the night was splendid. Danny fell asleep slouched over onto Jordon who was half way to falling off the sofa and Aron got to cuddle with Jorel.  
Aron sighed lightly and closed his eyes, what a great day.

Aron awoke again around six a.m. to Jorel moving around under him, he looked up and was met with a gentle kiss to the lips.  
"I've gotta go to work." Jorel said, looking at the time on his phone.

Aron sighed and moved off of him, "Alright."  
Aron walked him to the door, stepping over Jordon's face that was on the floor, and giving him a hug.  
Jorel leaned in for another kissed, Aron obliged happily, enjoying this one as much as the first.  
"Drive safe." Aron said as Jorel walked down the path to his car.  
Jesus fuck baby Danny, Jorel Decker just kissed him. Twice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, motherfuckers.  
> I SEE YOU LEAVING A KUDOS RIGHT NOW!! DONT TEST ME!  
> B/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait, what?!  
> a chapter update without a months wait?!  
> what has gotten into me?!  
> oh, thats right, ITS ALMOST SUMMER BREAK!  
> so, get ur sunscreen ready for the beach fics, motherfuckers!  
> oh and the plot is heating up. bwahaha!  
> aight, so, enjoy this frequent updating while you can, cuz it wong last forever.  
> enjoy~~

A few months had gone by since that first date and Aron was content with his life at the moment, his careers, his friends, his romantic relationship.  
All was swell!  
Aron smiled happily as he swept a pile of spilled soil into a corner to be cleaned up later, Jordon really shouldn't be allowed to carry the bags of potting mix anymore.  
Danny and Jordon seemed to be getting friendlier with each other, too, but so was Dylan, who came into the flower shop often to chat with Danny. Jordon stayed away from them and continued to work as they talked, but when Jordon would go outside for a break he would talk to Matthew about whatever suited him at the time and Danny would act the same way.  
Anywho.  
Aron had finished cleaning up Jordon's mess, as usual, and was setting up a little succulent piece when he felt arms wrap around his chest.  
"A-Aron!" A familiar voice shouted in his ear.  
Aron pulled out of the strong arms and turned to the man; Jeff. Of course, who else stutters with confidence like Shady Jeff? Oh, that's right, no one.

"Hey, Jeff. What're you doing here?" Aron asked, just a little nervous when he noticed the man behind Jeff.  
"Oh, me and Adam were just in town for a, uh, r-rally and decided to stop in here. Thought it'd be good to see you again."  
Jeff sure had matured, he wasn't the dorky, stupidly tatted, emo- bandana kid he was when Aron left him.  
He even seemed to have moved on from Aron and found some one else, this Adam guy behind him.  
Jeff didn't seem like the guy anymore who suck his hand down his pants for myspace pictures or captioned them with 'big balls'.  
He had grown up, unlike Aron himself who still wore panties and eyeliner.

"Well, it's great to see you, Jeff. And nice to meet you, Adam." Aron said it while sticking his hand out to the built man.  
Adam took it and gave a gentle smile, "Nice to meet you, too, Aron. Heard a lot about you,"  
Oh, well great, that could be bad things or good things. Jeffrey could be talking about his trolly lolly panties, or how much of a moody bitch he was, or, even worse, what he was like in bed!

"Are Jordon or Danny here?" Jeff asks, looking behind the counter as if they would be hiding there.  
"Uh, yeah, there in the back, I think." Aron holds up a finger for one minute and walks towards where they kept spare pots, plants, and a noncore amount of potting soil.  
He unlocked the door and opened it, only to be greeted by a grossly venereal scene in front of him.  
He immediately back out, closing the door, with an unreal amount of apologies to the three men inside the room.  
Aron made his way back to the front of the store, scarred for life, "They're busy, come back another time."  
Jeff and Adam laughed and said he sounded like a desk clerk.  
Before they left Jeff gave him a hug and kiss on the forehead while Adam just gave him a, more professional and less friendly, hand shake.

Aron sat on the stool behind the counter and rested his head on the surface.  
When the three in the back came out, Danny seemed to be the only one embarrassed to be caught while Jordon and Dylan just talked casually.  
"You cleaned up after yourselves, right?" Aron looked up from the counter and Jordon nodded and waved him off.  
Sometimes he hated his employees, but then he realizes that no one else would ever work here.

The car ride home was silent, with Danny in the front and Jordon in the back behind Aron's driver side.  
Aron just wanted to go home, make and eat dinner, take a shower, and go to bed. Maybe, have a phone call with Jorel in between, but nothing else.  
He didn't want to know Jeff's /real/ motives for showing up at his shop, there was a reason he was called   
/Shady/ Jeff and not just Jeff.  
What made him even more uneasy was that Adam had ignored that his own boyfriend kissed his his ex. Was he getting their relationship wrong? Surely he had seen right when they walked out holding hands.  
Jeff was always up to something, no matter what.  
If this was his attempt to keep him away from Jorel, it wouldn't work, that's for sure!

When the troublesome trio of Tagetes arrived home Aron was the first out of the car and into the house. He kicked off his shoes and and walked into the kitchen, unhappy with how messy Jordon had left it the night before.  
You couldn't trust that man to make toast without bombing the kitchen.

Aron put the pots and pans that were scattered about the counter space into the sink and went to the fridge.  
Hmmm, what to make?  
There's always the option of making soup and hiding in his room for the rest of the night.  
Yeah, that'll work.

With the soup made and countless visits to the kitchen by Jordon and Danny asking when it would be done, Aron made his way back to his room and closed the door with his soup-free hand.  
He pulled out his little TV tray table and set it down in front of his bed, taking a crisscross position on the mattress.

Aron was having a nice time, eating, or was it drinking, his soup and watching Monk, waiting in anticipation until Adrian would find the criminal.  
His phone rang and he hit the pause button on his remote, thank God for DVRs.   
"Hello?" He said answering the call, knowing who it was as he had caller ID.  
"H-hey, Aron. So," He pauses after the 'so' as he always has, "I, uh, I was wondering if you and Jorel would want to eat out with me and Adam sometime. I guess it's, uh, my way of apologizing for being so rude about him, ya know?"  
There goes Jeff rambling on again, never thinking out his speech before calling.  
Is this the reason he stopped by today? Because he was sorry for saying these things about Jorel?  
"I'll have to ask him, good night, Jeffrey." Aron hung up before he could say another word, which would turn to ten to twenty to who knows how many.

God, he was annoying. And he called Aron a needy bitch? Pshh, hilarious.  
Obviously he wasn't even going to ask Jorel, because he himself didn't want to go.

His soup was finished and he got ready for bed.  
Standing in his undies he wondered what Jorel was doing, weird things to think, right?  
Aron flopped onto his bed and sent a message to the other: 'whacha doin??'

He tossed the phone to the side of his bed and played with the hem of his underwear, bored now that he had watch a whole season of Monk and the latest episode of TWD twice.

He could go check on what the boys were doing, that sounds fun.

He hopped of his bed and headed out into the living room to see the two just asleep, how boring. Not even a funny position to share on myspace!   
Aron groaned and meandered his way back to his room and flopped face first onto his bed and took a look at his phone.  
A reply from Jorel: 'thinkin bout u and those cute lil panties u wear ;3'  
Aron shoved his face into his pillow and just sat there, trying not to scream, which he had done many times before, waking the others.

Then it hit him.

He stood up and and walked into his bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror, in the one pose. You know, when he holds his right arm in and takes the picture with the phone in the left.  
He laughs at his hair in the picture which looks like he just either got out of the shower or just got done giving a blowjob.

He sent the stupid photo with a: 'oh, really? u mean these??'

With that he flicked the bathroom light of and laid down on his bed, his phone on his night stand, ready for some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (comments over kudos, im always watching)  
> HAHA!  
> bet yall didnt think i was gonna put Adam in this did ya?!  
> wait, you dont know who Adam is?!  
> bet ya didnt see the three way coming. nah u probs did.  
> and yes before you ask, Jeffrey DOES have a stutter. hes v cute about it.  
> plz, just look up Adam Kokesh on youtube. its worth your while.  
> him and shady are homies cuz they fall through ceilings together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh? wut? why is this so short?  
> BECUZ CLIFFFF HANGERS R BESSST!!  
> anyway, i have gravel to shovel into my drive way but im avoiding it by walking my dog repeatedly. if theres any typos, fuk off.  
> enjoy~ u aron stalking creeps!

Aron called out to his friends to hurry up or they'd be late. Today, the first day of summer, they were going to the beach! You know, for some good old fashioned fun!  
Danny and Jordon had invited their shared boyfriend, Dylan, and Aron had invited Jimmy Yuma and Jorel, who had invited George and Matthew.

The two bustled out of their rooms and followed Aron out into his car.  
"You guys have everything? 'Cause we're not coming back until we're done." Aron said, looking at Danny in the back seat, smiling like a child.  
Next, they were off to Dylan's apartment because the bozo didn't have a running car, which seemed like something obvious to Aron since Dyaln didn't seem to do much anyway.  
Aron, with Jordon hollering into the back seat to his boyfriends who were packed behind them with their stuff, they drove onward. To the beach they go!

When they arrived the first person they saw was Jimmy Yuma.  
Aron hopped out of the car and ran up to him, giving him a big hug, "Jimmy!"  
Jimmy smiled brightly, happy to see his old house mate and friend, "Aron! How've ya been, man?"

"Good, what 'bout you?" Aron asked back, it was only polite.

"Who be touchin' J-dog's man?" Called Dylan jokingly from where he was unloading their stuff with Danny and Jordon.  
"C'mon, come say hi to the boys and meet their boyfriend." Aron said pulling Jimmy along with him to the others.  
Soon after they'd finished introductions and refreshers, Jorel's car pulled into the dusty parking lot. With that out came George front the passenger seat, Matt from the back and Jorel front the driver's side.  
Aron waved at them and Jorel made a beeline to him, pulling him into a hug and giving him a big ol' kiss on the lips.  
"Wow, that was a nice how-do-ya-do." Aron chuckled.  
"Well, with the photos you gave me last night, you deserve a whole lot more." Jorel murmured in his ear, Aron felt his face heat up, he pushed Jorel away and said, "Let get on the sand before my feet blister on this asphalt."

 

The sand actually wasn't much better as he hopped from one foot to the other in search of the water.  
It wasn't a cold relief, though, it was warm, too.

Danny had canon balled into the ocean, dragging his boyfriends with him.  
Jordon had mentioned, about a million time, that he couldn't swim and still Danny and Dylan forced him into the water, flailing the whole way.  
Aron watched in horror as George joined in by dragging Jordon even further out to sea by his waist, the two men in his relationship not saving him.

Matt was sitting in the san with Jimmy, having a convo that made both men squint at the fuckers in the water. Jorel was no where to be seen, Aron narrowed his eyes and looked around, where was that guy? By now he would have his hands all over Aron.... Hmm...

Oh, well, he might as well go enjoy the water.  
He waded out, a little more than knee deep, not really feeling like getting mauled by a shark today, and stopped. He raised a brow at the four men fighting in the waves, Danny with his head barely above the water. Fucking Feferi Home Stuck trash, you're not a fucking fish-troll Danny-boy.

Aron let out a high pitched squeal when he was pulled under the water by a pair of arms around his waist.  
He flailed rapidly and hit the person in the face a few times. He surfaced and stared at the person who came up with him, holding his nose.  
"Dude, Aron, that hurt." Jorel pulled his hand away from his face, a small amount of blood on his fingers.  
"Oh, shit, J. I'm sorry, you just freaked me out." Aron put his hands out in an apologizing manor.

"No shit, babe. Your hands made outta steel?" Jorel walked out of the water and grabbed a towel, pressing it to his face.

"Gimme a second, I'll get something cold." Aron said and jogged up the beach to the parking lot where their cooler was set.

Aron bent over and opened up the cooler, pulling out the first cold beverage he could find, which just happened to be a mickey.

He straightened up when he felt some one slap his ass harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos cuz i always type it as "kidos" at first
> 
> yeup.... i saw that, Uknowwhofrommirkwood.  
> i saw what u did.  
> im dissapointed in u. u kno what im talking abouy dont lie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE! IM IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY SO IMMA GOVE YOU GUYS THIS!! ENJOY~~ YOU DICKS WHO MAKE MY HORSE BOI CRY AT NIGHT!  
> OH YEAH!! IM JUST GONNA GIVE OUT A COLLECTIVE THANKS TO YOU GUYS CUZ YALL MAKE MY DAY!!!!

Aron turned around and contorted his face into disgust as he saw who it was.  
How did this asshole even know he was here? Fucking stalker.   
"Go away, Jeffrey." Aron said and turned around to walk away.  
"Aron, I was just joking!" Jeff ran up behind him and hugged him.  
"Seriously, Jeff, aren't you and Adam together or something?" Aron shifted around in the older guy's arms, pulling his out from between them and his torso.  
"Eh, kinda, but he's totally open to anything, all part of his weird 'freedom' shit." Jeff smiled down at Aron.  
Fuck him and that cute little smile he always gives. He always gets his way with it.  
"Ugh, Jeff, please. Quit with that grin." Aron let out a laugh as Jeff wriggled him around.  
Jeff gave him a kiss on the cheek and Aron wiggled around away from the other, "Don't do that."   
He swatted at Jeff playfully, "Asshole." He chuckled.

Jeff stopped playing around and just hugged Aron, just wrapping his muscly arms around his skinny waist.  
Ah, come on! He had to pull this shit now, didn't he?  
Aron put his hands on Jeff's forearms and sighed, maybe he did still have feelings for this guy. The big ol' lug, freaking child more like it. He probably still captions his selfies with 'big balls', definitely.

Aron looked down at the bottle in his hand and said, "Oh, Jeff, I gotta give this to Jorel. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
Jeff turned him around and pressed a light kiss to his lips and said, "Alright, see you later, Horse Boy."  
"I hate you." Aron said walking away, rubbing his lips of any evidence he had been smooched.  
"Mhh hmm, love you, too, Aron."

Striding back onto the beach, he stepped onto a towel to cool his feet. How did the sand get this hot anyway? They're just tiny rocks- Oh yeah, that's how, science.

Aron spotted Jorel standing at the water's edge with his hands on his hips.  
"J, I found it." He said holding it up and towards the other.  
"It's only good for drinking now, the bleeding's stopped." Jorel said and wrapped an arm around Aron before popping off the cap and taking a drink.  
Aron sighed, leaning lightly into his boyfriend's side, he was enjoying his day at the beach.

"Hey, Aron, you wanna come home with me? I think Matt and your friend, Jimmy, are hitting it off over there." He points to where Matt and Jimmy were clinging to each other and laughing at everything and nothing.  
"Yeah, James Jimmy Yuma would definitely tap that wouldn't he?" Aron laughed loudly.

Jorel raised an eyebrow at Aron and said, "You wanna tap Matty tonight and not me?"  
Aron pouted at him, "Nah, I like your eyebrows too much, and Matty's beard is scratchy." 

"You hear that, Matt? Your beard is scratchy!" Jorel practically screamed over the sand at the curly haired freak who yelled back that Jimmy and George liked his 'scratchy' beard very much.  
They all shared a laugh and headed back to Jorel's car.

The drive back was filled with Aron's happy smile and thoughts, what a great fucking day he had!  
Even if Jeffrey is a little shady, he could handle that, the guy was nice and didn't push him too much. Jeff just was too friendly and kind some times. But, Jorel was beside him and that's what mattered right now.

Jorel's shared apartment with George was hilariously run down, the two lots on the bottom were full of dents and the lots on the top floor had leaks pouring through to the bottom ones.  
Jorel and George's home was on the bottom and the door had to be rammed open with a shoulder.

Inside, though, it looked comfy.  
A big green-blue chair was sat next to an ugly white cupboard. An even uglier green-blue couch was next to the chair and a dull rainbow colored one sat parallel to it, making a tiny pace to walk through to get to the hall and itty-bitty kitchen space.

"Aron?" Jorel said.  
"What's up babe?" Aron put his hands on his boyfriend's hips and Jorel pulled away and furrowed his eyebrows with a sad expression.  
"Who was that up by the cars."

Aron's heart stopped, he swore it did, he was sure that his heart ceased to beat for at least a minute.  
He swore his whole world stopped and all he could think about was how much he wish Jeffrey and him didn't share that stupid little kiss. He regretted not running as far away from him as soon as he felt his hand the first time.

"I saw what happened. You seeing him?" Jorel asked, his eyes narrowed even more than usual.  
Aron couldn't talk, he didn't know what to say, he just couldn't.  
"Well?" Jorel seemed to be getting angry and when Aron didn't respond in the next literal three minutes he started to holler at the top of his lungs.  
"So you're fuckin cheating on me! God fucking damn it! How did I not realize that you would do this?! Are your buddies gonna break Dylan and Matty's hearts, too?! Huh?!"  
Aron still couldn't talk, he could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes and was just amazed that Jorel had come to this conclusion so fast.

"Get out, damn it, Aron! Get the fuck outta my house, right now!"  
Jorel screamed.  
"It's an apartment..." Aron mumbled as he turned around to leave.  
"What?" Jorel said in a strained voice.

"It's a fucking apartment, not a house, Jorel! There's a motherfucking difference, in cvase your dumb tattooed brain didn't know! I bet George is smarter than you!" Aron screamed back at the other, absolutely pissed now. Fuck crying. Why cry when you can scream your problems away?!

"You fucking bitch! Don't you dare bring George into this! He has nothing to do with you!" Jorel grabbed Aron by the back of the neck and shoved him out the door, almost slamming the heavy wood on his foot, but only catching his toes in the metal under bits.

"Fuck you, Jorel Decker!" Aron yelled at the door, not even feeling the pain in his foot.

He got up and stormed away from the apartment and in the direction of his own, more house like, home.

\-----

He slammed the door open and saw a startled Dyaln sit up from the couch where he was with his two men.  
"You..." Aron started, storming up to Dylan and socking him in the face.  
Dylan let out a loud exclamation and Danny and Jordon flew to his side before Aron threw another punch, hitting Dylan in the ear.

"Aron, stop!" Jordon yelled as he pushed Aron away.  
"Get him outta my house! I don't want anyone associated with that bitch in my God damn house!" He was pissed, fucking incandescent!

"Aron, what the Hell is going on?" Jordon said holding the smaller man away.  
"Get him out!" Was all he yelled.

"You know what, Terrell?! Fucking Scene?! All you ever wanted Danny for was sex before all this and  
/now/ you want a relationship with him?! You're a fucking slut, you know that Scene?! And Danny, you're a fucking bitch for bending over backwards for this two! Dylan, you're just as bad, you fucking fucking cholo chunt!" 

"You know what, Aron?" Jordon stopped him from talking any further with a firm tone and with a shove towards the front door.  
"Get the Hell out. You do /not/ insult either of my boyfriends like that. I love them both very much and just because you had some falling out with Jorel doesn't mean you can come into a house I share with one of them and hurt them like this. Danny is so much more than sex to me, and you fucking know it." He kept giving Aron harsh shoves with his fingers until he fell out the door and down the stairs.

Jordon slammed the door closed and Aron was enraged now.  
He threw a potted plant at the door. Not knowing what else to do, since he didn't have his car keys, he started walking as fast and far as he could.

When he came out of his rage induced speed walking he was sat outside a small cafe.  
It was getting cloudy and he knew it was going to rain soon. And he just sat there in it.  
He just sat there and shivered in the rain. That rain the news forecasted was going to come two weeks ago and never did.

Aron pulled out his phone and scrolled through the numbers, he knew exactly what he was doing, but not why. He shouldn't ever want to see this man again.

He just selected the contact Shady and held his phone to his ear.  
It rang and rang and when it answered he realized it must be late at night.  
"Aron, what's up, buddy?" Jeff replied in a drowsy tone.

"Hey... Can you come pick me up?"

He heard shuffling in the background and what sound led like Adam talking loudly about something and nothing.  
"Yeah, where you at? What's going on? You okay?" Jeff's keys were jingling on the other end of the line,

"I'm at that stupid little cafe by the shop, I'm fine though, just a little cold." Aron couldn't help but smile at the worry in the former gangster's voice. He didn't know how that guy went from a hard ass to a giant softy in such a short time span of meeting him.

"I could imagine, it's raining pretty good. I'll be there in a bit, hang tight, babe." Jeff said before hanging up.

Aron put him head down and waited for the sound of Jeff's car.  
He thought about Jeff and Adam, and how happy they seemed.  
He was gonna fuck that up, too, he just knew it.

"Aron, buddy, wake up, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL IN THAT GLORIOUS MOOD!!!  
> COMMENTS OVER KUDOS!!  
> HAHA IM ALWAYS WATCHING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, EVEN WHEN YOU BATHE!  
> B3  
> SEE YALL IN A WHILEEEEE!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* all good things must come to an end, whether good or bad.  
> i like the way this turned out even if i was bawling to my own writing in the living room while wild hogs was playing on tv.  
> enjoy~~ you heartless lovers

Aron opened his eyes and looked to his left, Jeffrey was sprawled next to him with his left arm draped over Adam's face.  
He had only spent three nights here and they had welcomed him into their bed.

Well, now was as good of time as any to put his plan into action.  
He felt bad for Adam and Jeffrey for what he was about to do, but Jeff had fucked shit up and he had to pay the piper.  
Aron sat up from the bed carefully, as not to wake the other two sleeping on it.  
He went over to the side of the bed room where Adam had his gin cabinet.  
Idiots, they leave the keys right on top, they could at least try to hide them.

Aron unlocked the metal door and pulled out Adam's favorite shot gun, he'll love this then.  
Aron narrowed his eyes at the two laying on the bed.  
Checking that the Mossy was load with the proper amount of shells for the job, Aron pumped it and racked off a shot into the ceiling.

Adam and Jeff shot up from the covers at the same time and stared as their new companion had a gun pointed at them.  
"Aron, what the hell? Hey, put that down, babe." Jeff said, Aron just raised his eyebrows and gritted his teeth.  
Fuck this.  
He pointed the muzzle at Adams legs and squeeze the trigger.  
"Fuck!" Adam screamed out in pain. It wasn't just a yell, it was a blood curdling scream as Adam pressed the blankets down on his legs.  
God, was he glad he loaded buck shots into this.  
The blood soaked through the thin, fleece blanket as Jeff turned to him, he looked terrified.  
"Mhh, don't want you to die alone, Adam." Aron pointed the gun at Adam again and shot at his torso, he aimed it again at Jeff.  
"Fuck you, Jeffrey."  
He chuckled as Jeff gasped and he tried hold his stomach and Adam's, trying to stop them both from bleeding out.  
Aron sighed and stood watching as Adam finally died and Jeff looked up at Aron before kicking the bucket.  
"Finally." Aron muttered as he pulled the couple's shared AR15, .22 and a massive amount of ammunition that would suit the weapons for the long and tiring job ahead.

And long and tiring it was.  
He first stopped by his own home, where he knew there were no weapons they could counter him with.  
He found the three mates snoozing on the sofa.  
He swung the AR around from his shoulder and shot at Dylan first, catching him in the throat.  
Jordan woke first, yelling for Danny to wake up and pressing his hands over the obviously fatal wound in the other's flesh.  
Danny was first to spot who had shot their boyfriend.  
"J-Jordon." Danny tapped the other's shoulder and Jordon let go of the youngest's throat, seeing he had bled out too fast and was dead.  
Jordon's head whipped around to see Aron with the murder weapon.  
"Hey, boys." Aron smiled at them like he wasn't going to murder them like he did Dylan.  
It was a lie though, and they knew it.  
Danny, being the oldest but most childish, pulled himself behind Jordon as the thicker man stared in horror at his former friend.  
"Fuckin traitors." Aron said, taking advantage of the semi-automatized weapon by pressing the trigger quickly and holding it tight to his shoulder.  
He should have take some of Adam's ear plugs, too late now.

He had shot Danny full of blood oozing holes and Jordon's eyes s looked wider than they ever had, like he had finally seen the world for the first time and was amazed at how terrible, bloody, violent and sickening it was.  
Aron didn't say another word as he let the shot ring out with Jordon slumping over Dylan's body and Danny's over his.

Next stop, Aron thought happily.

Aron sighed, this was going to be harder, he didn't know if Matt, George and Jorel owned any guns or other defensive or offensive weapons.  
Time to find out, he guesses.

He remembers where the spare key is under the grill top, he pulled it out and unlocked the door, ramming it open with his shoulder.

He decided that the .22 was enough for this. He would give Matthew and George quick deaths with two of the sixteen rounds he put into the gun and make Jorel suffer with last fourteen.

He looked into the room Matt slept in and looked at how peaceful he seemed.  
Well, at least he wouldn't be scared while this happens.

With that over and the blood soaked, curly haired head covered with the snowflake blanket he was curled up, Aron moved to the next room. He heard George's heavy breathing. Great, the big, strong buff guy was aware of his presence.  
Fuck it, storm his shit cave, Aron.

He shoved the door open and took quick aim at George's face, landing the perfect shot.  
Seven down, one miserable fuck to go.

Aron stood outside Jorel's door for a second then rushed in, taking the first two shots at the man's stomach.  
He yelled out at he felt a searing, burning and tearing pain i him lower stomach. He felt another and shot at Jorel again twice more, twelve left.

Jorel fell back and breathed deeply, "You gonna die with me, Aron. We gonna be deuces 'till the end, you know that? Play for doubles not snakes." Jorel paused and took a long and shaky breath, Aron standing away from his bed, both hands pressed over the two bullet wounds that merged into one.  
"Come lay down, baby. C'm'ere. It's over for both of us and it's over for every one else, isn't it? You let them go fast right? Matty doesn't deserve to be in pain."

"Shut the fuck up, J." Aron said as he stumbled over to the mattress and flopped down onto his stomach next to Jorel.  
"Just shut up, J. I don't wanna hear it."

"You need to, though. I meant to find you after we had that fight, I called your phone forty-seven times, Aron. Did you kill him, too? The guy who kissed you?" Jorel turned his head to face Aron's.

Aron sigh and said, "Yeah, him and his boyfriend. Adam was a good guy, but he would've told some one."   
"Yeah. He would've, wouldn't he? Can I-" Jorel sucked in air harshly, "C'm'ere." He said.  
Aron moved closer and Jorel wrapped his arms around him.  
Jorel sighed and looked at Aron, "Imma let go now, not of you, just you know."   
"Yeah, I know, J."

"Love you, Aron."  
Aron stayed quiet as he felt Jorel's labored breathing stop.

He was his friend and his worst nightmare. That's what he was to Jorel, to Jordon, to Danny, to Jeffrey. To himself.  
Aron sighed and decided that it was time to just 'let go now', too,

He shifted so he could see the other's face.  
"Yeah. I love you, too, Jorel Decker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guy, since this is the end, please, leave a comment over kudos! even if its just screaming at me for what ive done to our poor boys!  
> thank you guys for sticking with me through this, hope youll stick with me still!  
> this is the end of Flower Pricks but Let's Just Start Over is gonna be updated soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think!  
> I prefer comments over kudos!  
> B3


End file.
